


Late Night Purrs

by ashwyn



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Brief Language, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hak is a dork, Kisses, Modern AU, because Hak is Jae-ha deep down, so is Yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwyn/pseuds/ashwyn
Summary: Hak comes home from a long day of work to spend an even longer time with his beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, spectacular... red headed wife. Yona doesn't mind.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 93





	Late Night Purrs

It was reaching six past meridiem when Yona stepped out of the shower, her skin feeling revived and pristine from her much needed wash. Since arriving home from work, Yona dealt with the household chores before her husband also came home. Although it was his turn to deal with the list of hell, she knew he had an excruciatingly painful day ahead of him and wanted to spend a longer time with her love that night, just in case his coworkers got on his nerves again.

She giggled at the thought of an irritated Hak being unable to get his anger out.

Upon withdrawing herself from the comfort of her shower, Yona proceeded to their bedroom where she applied lotion to her skin. She had gone through phases of scents that she liked and constantly used; her new favorite (and Hak's) was a blend of lavender and vanilla. The two scents together were like yin and yang and complimented each other well.   
She experimented with lavender and sage prior and felt that it was too strong for her taste, deeming the smell more of a Hak scent. 

She moved over to her closet and threw on a sizeable flannel she stole from Hak, which he didn't mind. She found out later on he slept with it when she went on business trips overnight. She came home from a canceled flight one night to him sleeping on her side of the bed with his face pressed up against the flannel.   
Yona had told him she would forget about ever seeing it to spare Hak the embarrassment when really she didn't and he knew she wouldn't erase that one from memory.

He was too cute for his own good. 

Yona hummed as she set out a pair of lounge wear for Hak to change into when he arrived home on their bed before slipping out of the room into the kitchen. She filled two mugs with warm water and popped them in the microwave until the mugs practically burned her skin. She dropped a tea bag in each of the mugs before car head lights lit the dim room from outside. She moved to the kitchen window and looked out to see Hak's car in the driveway. 

Yona couldn't help the smile that formed on her face or the tinge of excitement she felt as she watched him make his way to the door. 

She moved back to the two mugs and swished the tea bags around as the door opened. Hak kicked his shoes off and set his bag down, ending his movements with a sigh. Yona giggled slightly as she leaned against the counter where the mugs sat. He gave her a tired smile and Yona decided Hak could never not be handsome as she moved toward him, giving him a lingering kiss on his cheek. In return, Hak gave her a chaste peck on the bridge of her nose, not missing the grin plastered on her face.

"How was your day?"

Hak pondered his answer.

"Awful," he responded, "but so worth it." 

Yona giggled as he gently grabbed her waist and inched her closer to him. She moved her hands on either side of his neck.

"How can something awful be worth it?" she asked smiling. 

"Awful 'cause I had to deal with idiots all damn day," he sighed, "but, it's worth it because I got to come home to this gorgeous girl in front of me" he responded cheekily, moving his head to leave a kiss on her palm. 

She blushed and pinched his cheek, leaving him to chuckle. 

"I set out some fresh clothes for you on the bed, why don't you go get changed."

Hak smiled down at her and moved out of her grasp while he resituated his hand to grab hold of hers. She returned the smile and kissed the top of his hand before leading him into their bedroom. 

Yona left Hak's hand and moved in front of him, helping him unbutton the work shirt on his body, running her hands under the fabric before fully pulling it off of him and letting it fall to the floor at their feet. Yona moved to sit on their bed as she silently observed Hak removing the rest of his clothing. He glanced over at her when pulling his shirt over his head before winking at her, causing her to blush slightly and tilt her head. Hak threw on the rest of his clothing and made his way over to his beautiful wife. 

He crouched down in front of Yona, putting his head in her lap and circling his arms around her waist. Yona chuckled lightly, softly running her hands through his raven locks and moving him closer as he left a chaste kiss on her hip bone. 

"Why don't we go on the bed, I don't want to have to lug your ass if you fall asleep on my lap."

Hak laughed in her side before sitting up on his knees.

"Fine, fine, but you smelled so good from where my nose was" he winked. She groaned at him. 

Yona moved back onto their bed, leaving room for Hak, who was following right behind her. "Jae-ha is rubbing off on you."

"How so?" Hak asked, moving his hand on her hip to stable himself as he plopped right next to her on their bed.

"You can't go a day without making a perverted comment." 

Hak gave a muffled laugh as he pressed his forehead into her shoulder. "I'll admit, I have gotten worse since we've been married, but you cause it" he sing-songed, before licking her cheek. 

She flicked his forehead before wiping the wet spot on her cheek off with her shirt. "I could always go off and elope with Tae-Jun, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she'd grin.

"Ya, he wouldn't mind until my fist were in his ugly face." He wrapped his arms around her lower back and squeezed her tight against him. Yona folded her arms around his neck in return, smiling against him.

She shifted against him, mumbling "I love you" against his forehead where his bangs lay.

He bit a bare part of her shoulder. "I love you more." They sat in silence for a little bit with Hak tucked under Yona's chin and his leg intertwined with her own. "Just let him know, I'm the one fucking you."

Yona gave an exasperated sigh, but Hak could feel her smile against his forehead. "Will do" was her only response.


End file.
